Lucy
by KendizzzzleSchmidt
Summary: Based on the song Lucy by Skillet. Thalico and Percabeth! Please Read! Chapter 1: Abortion? Its an option but once you do it you can never take it back, tell that to Nico, lets see
1. Thalico

_The greatest destroyer of peace is abortion because if a mother can kill her own child, what is left for me to kill you and you to kill me? There is nothing between.__  
__**Mother Teresa**___

**Abortion is never a good thing, its like killing.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Nico's POV

I never wanted to become a dad! I'm not ready yet, here's what happened.

_Flashback_

_I saw Thalia sitting beside her tree, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered _

"_What's wrong?" I asked_

"_Nothing." Thalia said_

"_Something's up."_

" _We might break up after this." She said_

"_What?"_

"_I'm- You're gonna be a dad Nico" she said,_

_Then put her head on her knees._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're serious?" I asked

She nodded, I ran done the hill, yeah I know A jerk I am running away from my responsibility from being a dad. I'm not ready, I'm 16! I'm frickin' 16, she's just 15 I'm a year older, this couldn't happen.

My father will be disappointed.

I ran to my cabin and shut the door. I looked at the mirror seeing my pale face and chocolate brown eyes, I sat at my couch looking at my phone, my wallpaper me and Thalia.

I ran to Thalia's cabin, I knocked no response, so I just opened she's sitting at her couch, crying.

"Hey." I said

"Sorry I didn't open the door, I thought you were somebody else." She said

"How?" I asked

"I don't know." She said

"We don't have money, if Chiron knows he'll be very disappointed, Annabeth's out in college, Percy too, we can't tell our dads." I said tears to cornering my eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked

"Its YOUR baby!" I yelled

" Mine?!" she yelled, standing up "Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I'm ready? I'm not too! But I want to stand up for OUR child! As much as you hate it he's still yours!"

She sat down, I sat beside her.

"Sorry." I said

"What do we do?"

"Abortion, is always a choice"

"Are we allowed?"

"How long?"

"2 months."

"Tomorrow."

"Sure."

_Next day_

We were at the clinic, the person in charge signalled us in my room , I lay down Nico holding my hand.

The procedure was going through, I saw Thalia choking back sobs.

After it we went back down to the camp, I felt a nauseous feeling, like I wanted to turn back time.

"I miss our baby." She said

"Me too."

The following months we've been feeling sadness and pain, minor depressions.

We finally had a counsellor.

"You need to do — stop acting like you had a procedure, and act like you had a death in the family" the councelor said

So we acted like we lost our baby, she just died in an accident, thats all we think.

We made a funeral service, we bought a tiny headstone, and decided to name our baby Lucy.

Thalia went to Greece for Zeus, and campers started asking me questions, so at dinner I went up to stage.

"_A lot has been asking me about the funeral service and baby tombstone, on why me and Thalia are always sad, why she's always crying. You would be disappointed but Thalia was pregnant, yeah WAS, we did Abortion. After that we finally felt sad and figured we want to raise the baby but it was too late. There was times when I wanted to hold her, but it was over the deed has been done, I wanted to hold her, her birthday is on October 29...-" _I looked back down and choked a sob _" That's it, we wanted something back."_

I went down and sat on my chair still crying I saw campers looking at me, when a hand touched my back, I looked and saw Thalia.

"But-"

"I can't let the funeral of our child pass without me." She said

We were doing prayers and so I wrote a letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm Sorry, Daddy is sorry, Daddy and mommy misses you._

_I'm sorry because I made it impossible for you to live your life now, I want to hold you Lucy I do, But it's over._

_I can't live myself today, looking at the funeral I caused._

_I love you Lucy._

_Daddy loves you to the moon and back._

_I'll see you in heaven kiddo._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

I closed it then put it on the shroud and burnt it.

I Love you Lucy...


	2. Percabeth

_**People**__ walk away from our life easily...But they leave their memories with us forever...__- Unknown_

Sometimes we know what people meant to us but not as much as when we lose them.

Percy's POV

I was walking at the familiar graveyard in camp passing some familiar names, Luke, Charlie, Lee, Michael and Silena. But I stopped at the familiar tomb gray with owls.

**Annabeth Anne Chase**

**Born: Sept. 12, 1993**

**Died: November 10, 2012**

I knelt down and placed a dozen roses on her grave. 12 when we first met, 12 when we became friends.

"Wise Girl" I said " I miss you so much, I'm sorry, I was the reason for all this, I shouldn't have let you go to that stupid quest, I love you"

Then I left.

**SEPTEMBER 12 2013**

I woke up feeling dizzy, it was Annabeth's birthday! I brushed my teeth and went to the Demeter cabin.

"A dozen roses" I said

They handed me

I went to the graveyard and put the 12 roses on the grave.

"Hey, I remember your birthday!" I said looking down and letting tears fall from my eyes " I love and miss you"

I went to my cabin.

That night I didn't sleep well

_Dream Sequence_

"_Annabeth?" I asked _

"_Isn't it obvious? You're such a seaweed brain!" she said hugging me_

"_I miss you"_

"_I'm angry at you Percy" she said_

"_Why?"_

"_You haven't move on"_

"_You want me to move on?"_

"_Percy, doesn't mean that I'm gone you have to stop your life, you need to move on, Love another woman, I promise I won't be mad." She said_

"_But-"_

"_If you can't do it for yourself do it for me"_

_Then the dream faded_

_End_

Here I am woken up by a dream...


End file.
